


Not Tonight

by AntOne7324



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man (Movieverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Mentions of Harry Osborn and Mary Jane, One Shot, Set after Spider-Man 3, Totally ship Ursula and Peter, Ursula is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntOne7324/pseuds/AntOne7324
Summary: Ursula has been in love with Peter Parker for a while now but hasn't quite made the jump into actually confessing her feelings to him. So tonight, Ursula decides to be brave and take the risk by knocking on Peter's door





	Not Tonight

It's another typical night for the Ditkovich family, Ursula is washing and putting away the dishes after cooking dinner for her father and friends, while Mr. Ditkovich himself had fallen asleep in front of the tv, snoring lightly 

Ursula's thoughts drift to the recent development with her neighbor Peter Parker who lived across the hall from her and her father. Peter is no longer in a relationship with Mary Jane Watson, their relationship collapsed a few weeks after Peter had saved New York from Venom and the Sandman 

After Peter's sudden change in his personality with the Symbiote, things between Peter and Mary Jane were never the same. Even after shedding the alien from his very being, it was decided that he and Mary Jane was better off as friends 

As for Ursula herself, she's been in love with Peter ever since he had set foot into her father's boarding house. Like her, Peter is nice, kind and a little introverted. Ursula often felt sorry for Peter when he was constantly hounded by her father for rent money during Peter's first few months of moving in and was struggling financially

There were many times Ursula wanted to confess her feelings for Peter, but she was afraid of what his reaction might be and the possible thought of rejection. The last thing anyone wants is rejection. Plus it didn't help when Peter had finally hooked up with Mary Jane and Ursula had no choice but to watch their happy relationship from afar 

It caused her great pain and heartache at times. Ursula often berated herself for not facing her fears and telling Peter the truth. There was a time where she almost did confess, it was when she offered him a piece of chocolate cake and a glass of milk

Ursula was going to wait until Peter had finished eating, but she knew Peter had been having a rough time lately. He was still behind on his rent, Mary Jane didn't want anything to do with him, his best friend Harry Osborn resented Peter for not telling him who Spider-Man really is and the fact Peter had been losing his powers

While of course, Ursula had no idea Peter was the famous Spider-Man, she knew something was troubling him which caused her to back out at the last second

Ursula felt if she did confess her true feelings for Peter, it would be selfish and inconsiderate of what Peter is currently going through in his life 

Besides the fact that Peter smiled after Ursula offered him some chocolate cake and a glass of milk and the two spending some time together was more than enough for Ursula. She could always tell him some other time and that usually became a habit with her 

It would always be the next day and the next day and the next day. It would go on and on until Ursula had given up altogether and believed Peter will just reject her and is better of with Mary Jane

But now that Peter has broken up with Mary Jane, she now becomes tempted with the idea of walking over to his apartment, knocking on his door, waiting for him to answer and tell him everything 

" Do it. What's stopping you? Rejection? You don't know that for sure until you go over there and talk to him" Ursula thought to herself as she placed the plates in the top shelf

" I cant"

" Yes you can"

" I can't"

" You got nothing to lose"

" I have everything to lose. A good friendship with Peter for starters"

" How can you know that for sure? You two still could be good friends, even if Peter didn't feel the same way. Plus Mary Jane was kind of mean to him. Not returning his calls after fighting, telling him he's selfish to even when Peter was trying to comfort and be there for her. Mary Jane doesn't deserve him. But you do. You deserve him and he deserves you"

Ursula wanted to go over but her anxiety started kicking in. That damn anxiety always kicking in at the worst possible times

She looked towards the door and started weighing her options carefully, she could go over right now and see what happens. Or she can stay here, be miserable and always wondering whether or not if Peter would ever feel the same way as she does for him

Ursula then glanced at a penny coin that had been left on the coffee dining table by one of her father's friends. She walks over to the table, picking the penny up with her right hand and looks at both sides of the same coin 

" Heads I go through with it. Tales I don't"

She flipped the coin in the air and easily caught it as it came crashing down into her palm. Ursula flips the coin onto her left arm and removes her hand, with the coin facing heads

" Ok Ok, you can do this"

Ursula takes one deep breath and proceeded to leave her apartment and head towards Peter's. She easily moved past her father who was still snoring away, quietly opened the door and stepped out into the hallway

She stares at Peter's front door and feels her heart beating rapidly in her chest. This is it. Do or die time 

With each step Ursula had taken, the more her heart thumped as she became overwhelmed with fear and anxiety. Ursula wants to do this, she's sick of tired being left in the dark and always wondering about what might have happened or what could happen 

She has to do this, she has to get past her fears and finally confess her feelings

Ursula now finds herself standing outside Peter's door, she raises her right hand and lightly knocked on Peter's door

" You can do this. You can do this. You can do this" she muttered quietly to herself

" Just a second" Peter said from the other side of the door 

As Ursula heard the sound of Peter's footsteps getting closer, she suddenly turns around and rushed back into her apartment, closing the door behind her and leaning next to it

Peter Parker opened the door to find no one in the hallway " Hello" he looked to his right and towards the left to see if anyone was around but no one was 

" Weird" he closes the door and resumes his studies

It's clear to Ursula who still leaned against her door inside her apartment, that while she had given in to her fears again, she did take another step towards telling Peter the truth. So maybe there is still hope for Ursula after all and with a bit more practice and courage, she can finally overcome her fears and wait for Peter to answer the door


End file.
